Torment
by HPFan126
Summary: When Hermione left England after the Final Battle, she had hoped to find some peace and normalcy in her life but that went out of the window, when she heard about the animal attacks. Now, she wonders if there was something more to this town than being something normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Torment

**Author:** HPFan126

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst

**Rating:** T

**Ship: **Hermione/?

**Summary: **When Hermione left England after the Final Battle, she had hoped to find some peace and normalcy in her life but that went out of the window, when she heard about the animal attacks. Now, she wonders if there was something more to this town than being something normal.

* * *

Everyone had once felt pain, at least once in their life and pain takes the form of many things. Physical pain is the type of pain that only affects your body while the mental pain is a perception of pain, which is caused through anguish, suffering, extreme negative emotion and it causes you to 'feel' pain in your body and it is hard for Hermione to describe. However, the pain that she felt was one of emotion. It had been months since Ron's death and Hermione still had a hole in her heart, a hole that had been empty since he had died in battle.

She thought the pain was going to get better after a few months but it never did, if anything it just got even worse. Looking at their friends was painful especially when they gave her pitying looks and walking in the streets of London, reminded her of the past as well as the future that they could have. The newspaper weren't helping her heal, asking and accusing her of being with other men. Particularly Harry.

The mere thought of Harry being her boyfriend made her sick. The only person that was the closest thing to a boyfriend had been Ron. The same Ron, who she often argued, but he died and that means he is never coming back.

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to come out, concentrating on her parents, who were talking to their distant relatives. Her father had a tight smile but his hazel eyes were looking at her with concern while her mother gave a laugh at one of her Uncle's jokes but she kept glancing at her, looking worried for her.

The brunette witch gave her mother a curt nod before putting a fake smile at her Aunt, who was boasting about her cousin James, who got into a good university in America as well as the beautiful girlfriend that he had for the past three years.

"It is a pity that you aren't dating, my dear." Her Aunt Clara said, smiling apologetically at her. "But maybe that is good for you…"

Hermione arched her eyebrows at her Aunt.

"I heard about that boy, what was his name again? Donald? No, Ronald." Clara explained, her smile becoming sweet. "Sweetie, I know how it feels when the love of your life dies but there are other boys for you to date."

The brunette choked in her water before glaring at her Aunt while her parents shook their heads at her, looking quite crossed at their relative. Her Uncle Evan frowned at his wife before rubbing his beard at his wife, not knowing what to say to them.

"I know Aunt Clara but I can't forget about Ron!" Hermione said, gritting her teeth at her.

"Dating other boys does not mean that you are forgetting about the boy! It just means that you are moving on." Clara scoffed. "I doubt that boy, Ronald would have wanted you to mope around."

Mrs. Granger put her hands on her face, groaning at what her younger sister had just said. Her husband sighed and squeezed his lips together at his sister-in-law, looking even more irritated at the woman.

Hermione glanced at her Uncle, who gave her an apologetic smile and the brown-haired girl wonder why this kind man even married this vile woman. They were complete opposites; Uncle Evan was a sensitive man that loved the arts and music while Aunt Clara was a vile, evil woman. How the two of them got together was a complete mystery to her.

"So Clara how's Mystic Falls?" Mrs. Granger asked, trying to change the subject. "How's Miranda? And Liz? It had been years since I last talked to them."

Her Aunt raised her eyebrows at the change of subject but didn't comment; instead she took a sip of her tea. "Your friend Miranda died in a car accident along with her husband, only that girl of theirs survive the accident. Liz became sheriff and did I mention that her husband had left her and her daughter for another man." Clara answered stiffly. "It was a pity when it came out, quite the scandal. You would know this if you bother to keep in check with us."

Mrs. Granger bit her lips at this, a signal that told Hermione that the older woman wanted to cry. The young witch didn't know the reasons for her mother leaving the small town, not once had her parents discuss about the small town, which was curious.

She glanced at her father, whose grip on his glass had tighten and his eyes clearly show his anger towards her Aunt. Uncle Evan simply slumped against his seat, feeling just as awkward as she was with what is happening.

"I had my reasons for leaving." Her mother said softly, tightening her grip on the chair. "You may not like these reasons, Clara but there were good reasons. Mother and Father wanted me to be something I am not so it is only natural that I left."

"You didn't leave because of Mother and Father, you left because you were scared of the secrets that they told you! Secrets that they didn't tell me!" Clara yelled, towering over her older sister. "It was always you! Not once did they trust me!"

"Not this again." Uncle Evan muttered, looking quite displeased at the turn of events.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked leaning her head towards her Uncle, feeling perplexed at the current situation.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come to England but no, I had to listen to Clara." Evan said to his niece as he rubbed his temple. "Your mother and Aunt Clara have a history that is too complicated for me or your father to explain."

"How complicated?"

"Let's just say that not even books can cover how bad their past is." Uncle Evan answered. "It goes back to when the two of them were kids, Hermione."

"And you ran away the moment Mom and Dad announced that you were going to work with-"

"I have you know I didn't run away because of that! I simply wanted to rule my own life without them bossing me around!"

"Yeah right! You had everything!" Aunt Clara screeched, flapping her arms at them. "The perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, perfect grades and great friends! Your life was perfect so why did you leave?"

Mr. Granger clicked his teeth together before going towards the kitchen. Knowing her father, he was going to get a cold bottle of beer while he waited for this drama to be finish and Hermione had the same urge to get some alcohol as well. Just listening them argue gave her a headache.

The brunette witch took a small sip of her tea and tried to pay attention to the television, hoping that it would distract her from the arguing sisters. The way they argue reminded her of the time when Percy and Ron…

Hermione closed her eyes and took several calming breaths before looking back at the T.V. The movie that she was currently seeing was one of vampires and werewolves. She scoffed at the sight of the vampires, remembering from her textbooks about what is a typical vampire.

"Those actors can't play the part of the vampire, well, and their facts are just completely wrong." Her Uncle Evan said, taking a seat beside her. He looked tired, which reminded the brunette witch that the man had just came all the way from America to visit them, and wasn't from here.

"Which of the facts is wrong Uncle Evan?" Hermione asked, tilting her head at her Uncle. She put her hand on her chin, looking at her Uncle intently, who seemed to look uncomfortable with her stare.

"If you were to read your family books, Hermione, then you would know the strengths and weaknesses of a Vampire." Evan answered wearily. "Through of course, it might be some kind of faux as you know about the olden times."

The brunette witch pursed her lips at this piece of information, looking quite impressed at what her Uncle had just told her. She glanced at her mother and was surprised by the unreadable expression in the elder woman's face while Aunt Clara simply sneered at this.

"Olden times indeed." Aunt Clara said, crossing her arms at them. "Half of the stories in those journals were insane, I don't even know why I even kept those journals. Bunch of nonsense that's for certain."

"Bunch of nonsense indeed." Mrs. Granger said, suddenly looking quite nervous at them. "So how is William? Why didn't he come with you, Clara? I am certain that my lovely nephew could have taken the time to visit me."

Clara sighed at the mention of her youngest son and answered angrily. "I didn't allow him to come since his grades were horrible! Really that son of ours could be very smart at times yet he chooses to act dumb."

"Clara, you know that he had been through a lot." Evan answered, grimacing at his wife. "That girlfriend of his did break-up with him."

"I never liked that girl, Vicki. The girl was floozy." Aunt Clara explained, distastefully. "She was ruining our son's future with that behavior of hers."

"Vicki…"

"Vicki Donovan." Clara answered. "She's Kelly daughter and she reminds me just like her mother when she was at that age."

Mrs. Granger nodded her head at this, looking quite exhausted at the mention of Kelly. Hermione had the distinct impression that neither her mother didn't seemed to like this Kelly woman.

"Never liked that woman." Mrs. Granger said. "Always trying to steal any taken man."

"Not only that woman is floozy, she can't even take care of her own children!" Clara said in disgust. "Left her son and daughter for a truck driver and now these kids are fending for themselves. Her son Matt is a sweet boy despite all of this, I really feel for that boy."

"You always try to spoil that boy." Uncle Evan muttered.

"He is just so cute." Aunt Clara explained to them. "Reminds me of his father when he was his age. Remember the time-"

"Aunt Clara, what's Mystic Falls like?" Hermione suddenly asked, interrupting the two women's conversations.

Mrs. Granger frowned at her daughter's question while her Aunt Clara smiled brightly at her. "It is a lovely town, Hermione, one that I am certain that you would enjoy with all your heart." She answered. "It is filled with rich history despite being a small town and the people there are generally nice people."

"How old is the town?"

"Been around before the Civil war if that's what you are asking." Aunt Clara answered, placing her chin on her hands. "Through we have a small library, it is filled with books that will blow your mind. James spent half his time in that library."

"And the people there, they are nice right?" Hermione asked them.

"The people there are very friendly." Aunt Clara affirmed. "They are all ready to help their neighbors but it is a small town. It is completely different from London."

_It is completely different from London._ Her Aunt words echo in her ears. It was in her mind as she listened in boredom as her Aunt Clara returned back to boasting about her eldest son, James.

Hermione wanted to heal from her broken heart and living in London wasn't helping her. There's a bigger world out there and maybe, she should start living her life by travelling, learning about different cultures but most especially live life.

Mystic Falls seemed like a good town to start with, not because of how her Aunt spoke so fondly about it but how her mother rarely spoke about the small town. In all honesty, Hermione just wanted to know a more about this town that seem to have a rich history.

The brunette witch licked her lips and groaned at her thoughts, not noticing the worry looks that her parents were directing at her. Curling her hair by her finger, Hermione wonders if she could really leave her parents and friends just to go see Mystic Falls.

Harry would not be happy with her, he would blame himself if he knew that she had thoughts of leaving America. The last thing that Hermione wanted was for her best friend to blame himself for her leaving.

It wasn't his fault that Ron died.

The blame laid on her. If she had been able to see that curse being sent at her then he would be alive. Hermione sniffed and gave a placated smile to her parents, who still seemed to be unsure about her fake smile but nodded all the same, giving her a look that said that they would talk.

"So Hermione dear, what's your plans for the future?" Aunt Clara asked, giving her a small smile. "I heard from your parents that your school is closed down for a year because of construction. A shame really, I know how hard it must be for you."

The brunette witch gave a fake smile and answered. "It truly is misfortunate, Aunt Clara but I was actually planning to go to school in America, maybe to Mystic Falls. If you don't mind that is, Mother and Father?"

Mrs. Granger gaped at her daughter, looking very shell-shocked at this sudden piece of news while Mr. Granger spit out his tea, frowning at his daughter. Aunt Clara simply clapped her hands in delight at this news and her Uncle Evan blinked his eyes at this.

"Um…Sweetheart, are you certain about this? Aren't you being a little rash?" Mr. Granger asked, trying not to show his distress to them.

The brown-eyed girl didn't answer immediately but the silence was all her parents needed to hear from her. They sighed at her and looked at their relatives, who seemed to be a bit loss at what to do, particularly Uncle Evan, who felt awkward at their stares.

Mrs. Granger sighed and put her hands on her face, trying to sort out her erratic thoughts at the sudden news that Hermione had given her. It was painfully obvious to everybody that the mother didn't want her daughter to go to her hometown.

"You should allow the girl to study in Mystic Falls." Aunt Clara said as she drank her tea. The older woman's brown eyes shined with understanding and pity. "Whatever reason you have for hating the town should be forgotten especially for the sake of Hermione. Your daughter doesn't seem happy here, even I can see that and you used to say that I am the most self-centered person that you can meet."

"B-But…"

"Honey, as much as it pains for me to agree with Clara, she's right. Hermione isn't happy here." Her father said softly, looking quite dejected as he said this. "If she wants to go and live with your sister for the year than allow her, it might probably better for her."

"It isn't safe. What if she gets attack or worse?"

"You know that Mystic Falls rarely has attacks, Monica." Clara said, smiling at her sister. "So, you don't need to worry about attacks."

Her mother didn't ease at her sister's words, if anything it got even worse. The brunette witch rubbed her hands together, waiting anxiously for her mother reply. It would really break her heart if her mother said no. Her mother must allow despite the fact that she hated the town that she was raised in.

"Alright but Hermione, you must tell me everything when you are there. Everything!" Mrs. Granger said, stressing the word everything. It was almost like her mother knew something that she did not know.

The brunette witch chuckled at the idea of her mother not telling her something important. Her mother would tell her if something was important right? She wouldn't keep her in the dark.

Would she?

* * *

Hermione had been counting down her days, feeling happier as each day passed as the due day came close. However, she was not looking forward informing Harry and the Weasley family about her last minute decision to study in America. It was only two more days before her flight to America and only now did she had the courage to inform them about this.

The question now is how does she tell them? Hermione asked herself as she stokes the comfy armrest. Watching Harry and Ginny as they flirt with each other, wasn't helping her with resolve to tell them nor as she watches little Teddy looking quite bemused at the sights in front of them.

She sucked in her breath as she looked at the old clock that once had 9 hands but only seven of them were pointing towards home. Hermione clenched her hands into a fist at this, trying her best to maintain a calm disposition but her distressed must have been seen as Harry was walking towards her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, pulling a seat beside her.

The brown-haired girl gave one of her infamous fake smiles and said. "Of course, I'm fine Harry. Why wouldn't I be?"

The black-haired boy arched his eyebrows at her and said. "It had been months since his death and you haven't been the same. You avoided the Weasley Family, and me and now you decided to come for the annual Sunday's lunch. I know that it might sound like I am acting like an asshole but what's the real reason, why you're here?"

Hermione pushed her sleeves up, knowing that it was her chance to tell him about her plans but the earnest look in his eyes made it difficult for her to confess to him about this need of hers. Maybe she can leave without telling them? No, what was she thinking; these were her friends that she was talking about, she couldn't leave without telling them.

If anyone deserves to know that she's leaving then it is Harry, the boy been with her through thick and thin. It was only fair that she tells him of this need of hers to be out of England.

"I am going to America, Harry. I am planning to study in a muggle high school." Hermione confessed, giving him a small smile as her eyes started to tear up. "I know that it might be seen as incredibly selfish of me to do this but it is just so hard being here! Everywhere I look, I am reminded of Ron and the life that we could have had."

"Hermione…"

"Don't tell me not to leave, Harry!" Hermione said, bunching her skirt as she tried to calm her anxious heart down. "I just want to be able to look at a building and not feel my heart break at the reminder of what we lost. I know that I am not the only one that lost someone but, I just can't handle it."

"Hermione, I understand but do you really have to go to America of all places? Why not Ireland or France? Why America? It is so far away." Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

The brunette witch tilted her head at him before answering. "I have never really been to America and a part of me is telling me that maybe, living in the land of Freedom would help heal this ache in me."

The green-eyed boy opened his mouth to protest and Hermione knew the arguments that her best friend would have however, she wasn't going to give in to his request. However to her surprise, Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.

"Nothing, I will say will change your mind, right? You're really planning to go to America." Harry said tiredly, looking older than the seventeen-year-old boy that he is.

The caramel-eyed girl nodded and said. "You know me all too well, Harry. Nothing, you will say to me will change my mind about leaving England. I will be back, Harry, don't you worry but for now…I just need to figure out my priorities."

"You sure that nothing I say will change your mind?"

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head at him and answered. "No but thanks for even asking." She smiled and continued. "I will be okay Harry, who knows maybe I will find some hot bloke who's madly in love with me."

The raven-haired teen turned green at her words, causing Hermione to slap his chest and shaking her finger at him. He smile at her and without warning, he pulled her in for a hug.

"Promise me that you'll write at least once a month and visit us when you have a holiday." Harry whispered in her ear, pulling her away from his embrace. The brunette witch hesitated before nodding in agreement at his request.

A part of her wonders if it was wrong for her to leave England. Just being hugged by Harry was making her question her rash decision in going to America but, the ticking clock with its two non-moving hands reminded Hermione that Ron was gone and that it was all her fault.

For the first time in months, Hermione allowed herself to cry on Harry's shoulder. The boy-who-lived hesitantly stroke her back, whispering comforting words into her ear, already figuring out the reasons for her snuffles. It was strange that she was the one being comforted, as she was usually the one that was trying to cheer Harry up.

She wasn't complaining.

It just felt nice to allow the tears to fall and not worried that she was going to be seen as weak. Perhaps, this might be because the emotional strain of pretending to be strong was finally taking a toll on her or it may be that she just needed a really good cry.

"So when are you leaving for America?"

"Two days." Hermione replied. "I am going to stay with my Aunt Clara and Uncle Evan in Mystic Falls for the next year, who knows maybe I will stay in England after the year is up."

"That's fast." Harry said, looking at her in concern. "I know I said that I am fine with this but are you sure? You know if it-"

"Harry, I am certain that I want to do this." Hermione lied. Of course, she wasn't sure but she needed to get away from everything and Mystic Falls was her chance.

"I am just concern, Hermione." Harry said.

The brunette witch sighed and said. "I know Harry but I will write everyday. It isn't like I am going to get attack while I am in Mystic Falls, there's nothing there from what my Aunt told me but…it is rich in history."

"You always did love history." Harry teased.

Hermione smiled at this, feeling relieved that her best friend supported her decision of leaving England. Still as she looked around the smiling faces of the Weasley's family, the brunette witch wonders if she made the right decision of leaving England.

Even through she had doubts, the brown-haired girl knew that she couldn't back out now. Backing out now meant that she was a coward and Hermione Granger wasn't a coward.

…Or that's what she tells herself.

* * *

…_**Three days later…Mystic Falls, Virginia, America**_

When they arrived to Mystic Falls, her Aunt and Uncle had shown her around the town, speaking enthusiastically about the small town that they grew in. She listened with a smile as her Aunt boasted about how their family had helped founded Mystic Falls. She was thankful that Aunt Clara never once asked her about her judgment in coming here.

She knew that her Aunt Clara was completely noisy, a trait that her mother didn't have.

They finally stopped at a bar called Mystic Grill but Uncle Evan informed her that it was better to call it the Grill. The bar was nothing special, reminding her for a moment of the Leaky Cauldron; through it have a homier feel if that was even possible. It was good to have a little reminder of England.

The waitress came to them with her hips swaying and having a flirty smile. Immediately, Hermione disliked the girl not because of her looks but how she reminded her of Lavender, who had the same type of behavior like her.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Fell, Mr. Fell, what do you like to order?" The waitress asked, smiling at them.

Hermione can see that her Aunt was completely pissed at this waitress. How could she not notice? Her mother's sister was crunching her teeth at the young girl and the brunette witch had a good idea that this might be her cousin's ex-girlfriend, Vicki Donovan.

She slumped against her seat and hoped that she wouldn't get notice.

"I want some pancakes, sweetie while Evan wants scrambled eggs." Her Aunt answered, giving the young lady a sweet smile. "Now, Hermione-dear what do you wish to eat?"

"I will have pancakes." Hermione answered, trying to avoid the disdain look from the girl.

Vicki smiled at her and nodded her head at her request, writing down her order before leaving them alone. The brunette witch let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in her seat while her Aunt looked at the older girl with distaste, curling her lips into a frown.

Hermione had a distinct feeling that the older woman was about to rant.

"That girl had the nerve to smile at me." Clara muttered, glaring daggers at the waitress back. "Not only did she broke-up with William but she cheated on him with that Tyler boy."

"Aunt Clara, I am sure that my cousin will get over her." Hermione answered, trying to calm down the woman. "I am sure that there are many girls that are better for him…I mean you did say that he is a catch."

Uncle Evan smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up, causing her to give him a weak smile. She bit her lips, watching the Grill with curious eyes, taking in the new scenery. There were many teenagers in this place, which made her smile as it reminded her of the books that she read.

You only needed a gorgeous boy and you will have your typical romance story.

Her eyes stopped scanning when she saw a familiar face. Hermione found her heartbeat quickening at the face and found it harder to breath. She gripped the table and tried to calm herself down, trying to reason with herself, telling herself that she was just hallucinating. There was no way that vampire was here.

It just couldn't be possible especially that vile vampire. The vile vampire that ruined her life, this couldn't be the same vampire that had nearly killed Harry. No, this had to be a trick because why would she be here? Vampires hated small towns.

There was no way that girl was Katherine.

She just didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Torment

**Author:** HPFan126

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst

**Rating:** T

**Ship: **Hermione/?

**Summary: **When Hermione left England after the Final Battle, she had hoped to find some peace and normalcy in her life but that went out of the window, when she heard about the animal attacks. Now, she wonders if there was something more to this town than being something normal.

* * *

Hermione tried her hardest to calm her breathing, trying her best not to alert her Aunt and Uncle on her panic attack. A part of her wanted to run away and go back to England, another part of her wanted to take out her wand and kill the vampire, or the very least torture the vampire for what she did to Harry. Katherine didn't deserve to live, especially after what she tried to do to her best friend…and _her_.

She put her hands on her chin and carefully observed the Katherine-look-alike, trying to figure out if this was really Katherine or just her imagination. The girl didn't behave like the vampire, trying her best to smile and looking quite _miserable_. The way they dressed was quite different but what stood out to her were the eyes.

This girl's eyes were a darker shade than Katherine, as well as looking gentler. Katherine's eyes had always held a hint of deceit and darkness, always reminding Hermione that the magic world can be very dark as well.

This was the reason why it was obvious to her now that this girl was not Katherine but doubts still laid in her mind. That evil vampire was a splendid actress, even able to deceive Professor Lupin with that smile of hers and smooth velvet words. How can she know that this isn't Katherine deceiving this small town? Perhaps, she is being over paranoid about this but she couldn't take any chance that her worries were right.

That vile vampire might have been able to fool these people; maybe she was even manipulating them. That Katherine had the traits of any Slytherin, particularly when it came to cunning and manipulating people. That bitch had even manipulated her in doing her dirty work, convincing her that it was for the better good.

Hermione scowled at the memory and observed at her arguing relatives, hoping that their argument will help her erase the deed that she had done. The married couple were engrossed with their arguments about William, who apparently still haven't decided where he was going for university, which is the reason of this argument. It felt nice that they weren't paying attention to her or treating her like a fragile doll.

"I am not sending our son, all the way to England to study!" Aunt Clara said angrily, appearing to be furious at what her husband had just suggested. "I prefer if he stays close to us!"

"But Sweetheart, you can't disagree that William would do better in England than going to university near Mystic Falls." Uncle Evan argued, giving his wife a very calm stare. "You may not like the idea but it is more sensible for the boy's future, he will at least be able to see the world."

"He will become distant from us if he studies in England!" Aunt Clara argued, crossing her arms at him as she gave him a disapproving expression. "I mean look at my sister, in all the years that she had been in England, not once had she returned home."

"I don't blame her." Uncle Evan muttered wearily. "You know that your sister had never been a small town girl. Monica had often talked about leaving this town."

Hermione was very interested at this new piece of information. She glanced at Aunt Clara, who had an unreadable expression at these words. It was strange to see the older woman to have this expression, anger and pride often radiated from her. The woman never seems to lack emotion.

"Monica only started saying this after Mother and Father had given her those blasted journals." Aunt Clara said dismissively. "You know that as young kids that she had plans in making this town bigger, putting it in the map but after Mother and Father gave her the journals then that went to hell."

"What were in these journals?" Hermione asked, reminding the two adults that she was still here.

Aunt Clara took a sip of her orange juice, stare at her with carefulness while Uncle Evan simply stroke his beard, looking nervous at her question before glancing at her Aunt. The woman gave a curt nod, pursuing her lips as if she swallowed a bad lemon.

"Your ancestor kept a bunch of journal about their meetings and basically everything to do with their life." Uncle Evan explained, flickering his eyes towards the laughing teens than to her. "They also tell us about their superstitions, telling us about vampires and witches."

"W-Witches." Hermione squeaked, feeling quite nervous about this.

"Yes, witches." Uncle Evan answered, taking a big gulp of his tea. "Bunch of nonsense, they wrote. Honestly, vampires doesn't exists and witches were just some unfortunate woman, who had the misfortune of having people hate directed at."

"Y-Yes."

"Don't tell me dear that you believed in that crap." Her Aunt Clara said, raising her eyebrows at her in disbelief. "There are no such things as witches, Hermione dear. Our ancestors were crazy in thinking such nonsense."

Hermione hesitated before reluctantly nodding her head at the older woman, putting on a fake smile as she did this. Clara smiled in triumph before scanning the bar, trying to search for her next victim to talk about. Her mother and Aunt can't be any more different.

"Hmm, I see Elena is putting on a brave front." Aunt Clara said, sighing dramatically at the Katherine-look-alike. "I really feel sorry for the girl but that smile of hers isn't very convincing, right Evan?"

The older man rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior and said in agreement. "No, it isn't but the child can't exactly cry her heart out, can she? Her mother wouldn't have wanted this."

Clara glanced at her niece, who was arching her eyebrows at her and the older woman smiled sheepishly at the girl. Hermione shook her head as she crossed her arms in frustration at her mother's sister. Honestly, why do they keep forgetting that she was here?

"Elena lost her parents in a car accident, a few months ago." Clara explained as she observed the girl, Elena, who was currently talking to an African-American girl. "In fact, her mother was your mother's best-friend as well. The two of them were very _close_. They did everything together along with Liz, playing together, doing homework together and even eating together."

The brunette witch noticed the bitterness in her Aunt Clara's voice as she describes how close the three girls were. The way the older woman would grip her fork and the frustration in her voice informed her that Clara envied the relationship between the three of them, or maybe it was something else.

Probably, her Aunt envied the relationship.

"-Through, I hope that their deaths won't affect her badly." Aunt Clara continued, snapping Hermione from her thoughts. "She's a good girl, it would be tragic if she goes on the wrong path."

Hermione bit her lips, glancing at Elena before at her relatives, trying to process the information that they had just given her. This girl, Elena had grew up here and wasn't a vampire but the question is why does she look awfully like Katherine? There had to be some kind of connection between them.

It just wasn't natural for two people to have the same appearance. It was peculiar, even in the magical world. There has to be a connection between them but the question is what? No, she was overthinking things again. For all she knew, this was just by chance that they have the same appearance. This doesn't mean there was a connection did it? No, she mustn't overthink things.

It wasn't like this girl, Elena was…Hermione shook her head and made a mental note to stop reading fantasy books.

"Clara, aren't you being overdramatic? I am sure that Jenna would make sure that they won't go the wrong path." Evan said, giving a meaningful look at her.

"I have seen what happened to girls that lost their parents or were abandon by them." Aunt Clara replied, sneering at him. "Either two things happen, they become a scarlet woman or are very kind girls. A few of them might turn to drugs, in hopes of erasing the empty ache that they had."

"Aunt Clara, where did you hear this from?" Hermione asked wearily as she took a sip of her apple juice. She gagged at the taste of the juice. The juice didn't taste like apple; it tasted something between an orange and an apple.

"From what I have seen so far in this town as well as television." Clara retorted. "I told you about that Vicki Donovan right? She wasn't always like this but this happened to her because that her mother had abandoned her. Now, thank to Kelly, her daughter is promiscuous."

The brunette witch didn't bother to argue as she had remember the waitress that had swing her hips as she had walked here. The way that she had looked at her with disdain didn't help her with thoughts about the girl. Really, she just got here and that girl already hated her.

"So, Hermione dear, tell me about this boarding school of yours." Clara said, smiling at her. "What's it like? Your mother and father didn't tell me anything about it."

"There's nothing for you to know, Aunt Clara." Hermione answered, gazing down at her utensil with sudden interest. "We had Math, Chemistry and other subjects that a typical school will have."

"Really now?" Her Aunt asked looking disappointed at the information. "I would have thought that your school would have taught you languages and have other interesting subjects…silly me for thinking like this."

The brunette witch bit her lips and craned to scan the room, hoping to find the waitress that had taken their orders. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw that Vicki was flirting with a boy. Didn't the girl know that she had a job to do? Flirt when you are off-shift not when you are on it.

Seriously, that girl reminded her of Lavender especially when it came to boys. The blond-witch did the same thing when she had been dating Ron, flirting with other men despite the fact that she was in a committed relationship. It wasn't said to them but it always broke Ron's heart when he sees his girlfriend doing this.

Ron…

The brown-haired girl chews on her lips till it bled, hoping that the pain will make her forget about thinking of Ron. Instead of the ache going away, it just became worse because memories of Ron, Harry and her laughing at one of his jokes. These recollections weren't helping her in anyway.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together as she tried to suppress the need to sob her heart out. Remembering _him_ wasn't going to help her move on, if anything it was just making it worse. Yet, she couldn't help it and the mere idea of forgetting him frighten her.

"-Mayor Lockwood's son treats women horribly!" Her Aunt Clara complained, breaking Hermione's train of thought. "I heard from Melissa that he had dumped her daughter just because she told him that she loves him. Now, look at him, barely a month since they break up. It was also a barely a week later when William caught him with Vicki."

"Clara, he is just a boy." Uncle Evan said. "He will learn from his mistakes and it wasn't like you were a saint either."

"Is that true, Uncle Evan? What was Aunt Clara like when she was a teenager?" Hermione asked, smiling at her Uncle, who gave her a wicked grin.

"Your Aunt had been reckless when she was young. Never came home until the morning and skip-"

"Like you're any better Evan." Aunt Clara was flustered as she said this, her face being bright as a tomato.

"But sweetheart, I wasn't as bad as you. Remember senior year? You did a prank on the whole school." Uncle Evan smirked.

The brown-haired girl gaped at this new piece of information, trying to picture the older woman as a prankster. It just wasn't something that she could imagine as Aunt Clara didn't seem to be the type that would do such things. The woman always complained about people's faults so this was hard to believe.

"At least I wasn't the one that had somehow gotten to every teacher's bad books on the first day." Aunt Clara muttered, causing her husband to give them a smile.

"You have to admit that I was quite the bad boy."

"Sure you were and I am the Queen of England."

"Oh come on…"

Hermione put her hand on her mouth, trying to stifle the giggle that threatened to come out. It was funny to watch those two bicker but in a way, she sees how different their love was to her parents. Their bickering told her just how much they love each other and that they were very passionate to each other.

Her parents did love each other and it was passionate but it wasn't as passionate as her relatives. It almost makes the young witch long for a love like theirs, one that seems timeless.

"What have you ever saw in her?"

"At the time, I thought she was nice and trustworthy."

"Oh, only after she cheated on you then you thought otherwise."

"Love, you seriously can't be still be jealous of-"

"Of course not!"

Hermione buried her head under her arms, snickering at this. Both of her relatives' faces turned deep red, seeming to be quite mortified at their attitude to each other.

The brunette witch smiled at them and made a silent wish that she would find someone that loves her as much as her Uncle loved her Aunt.

The question can this person accepts her dark past?

* * *

…_Three weeks later_

"Now, William take care of Hermione! I do not want to hear from anyone that she got lost or take advantage!" Aunt Clara said to her youngest son while they ate their breakfast. "She is your cousin. You can't ditch her for some girl especially after the ordeal that she went through."

William reluctantly nodded his head at his mother, looking quite mystified at the accusations. Uncle Evan waved his head at them in agreement as he read through the paper.

"Now, Hermione dear, I don't want you to trust any of the boys in your class." Clara said, giving her niece a firm look. "You will stick close to William and you will not try to cause any trouble, young lady."

Hermione groaned at her Aunt, feeling humiliated that the older woman was treating her like a child. Seriously, the woman was disregarding the fact she was nearly eighteen years old, not a seven year old. She glanced at her cousin, who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

The brunette girl smiled, happy to see that the older boy understood that it wasn't her idea. She took a sip of her coffee as she watched the television, frowning at the news.

"Are animal attacks normal in this town?" Hermione asked them, licking her cracked lips.

Uncle Ryan and Aunt Clara glance at each other, looking quite hesitant at answering her question. She sighed at this and turned her head at William, who had turned up the volume. She sighed at the attentiveness in William's face. It seemed like he was very fascinated at this news.

"It is becoming more and more usual." Clara answered, looking worried at the mention of animal attacks. "Liz says, she is trying to find the animal that is attacking people but she says we shouldn't worry since this is the only second attack. If the numbers increase than they will search for the animal."

"Shouldn't they start searching for the animal now, Mom?" William asked as he tried to snatch one of Hermione's strawberries but only for the brown-eyed girl to slap his hand away. He grimaced at her and she gave him a grin, the result was that Uncle Evan laughing at them.

The two teens arched their eyebrows at him as the older man gave them a smile, not responding to the silent question that is being asked. Instead Evan started to whistle a familiar tune to them, one that Hermione remember vaguely that her mother had whistled that tune to her when she had been younger.

"-Apparently, they can't be sure if it was the same animal or not hence the reason why they wouldn't start the search now." Clara explained, taking a huge gulp of her orange juice.

"That does make sense." William commented, leaning against the chair. "But, still it would be better if the Sheriff starts the search now."

"Sit down properly, William, I didn't raise you to behave like a caveman." Clara snapped, causing the boy to scowl at his mother, who was now giving him a pointed look. "And I agree with you, Will, Liz should start the investigation now but there is no point in arguing, the woman knows how to do her job."

The teenage boy inclines his head at his mother and gazed at the clock, before swearing out loud. Rolling the magazine, Clara hit her son's lightly with the magazine, causing him to hang his hands up. Evan just shrugged his shoulder at this, not being bother at his wife's behavior.

"What did I tell you about using swear words in the house, William?"

"If I use them in the house or anywhere near you or your friends than you will use that soap on me." William deadpanned. `

"Good boy, now tell me why were you cussing?"

"I just realize that me and Hermione should go now or else we are going to be late." The teenage boy explained. "I have Mr. Tanner first period and that teacher is a son of a…."

"William!"'

"Sorry, Mother but it is true!" William complained as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I got an A+ for History and he tells me that I should try harder…and do you know where my phone is?"

The brunette witch rolled her eyes at this and snatched her schoolbag as she leaned against the wall as she waited for her cousin to find his cellphone. The older boy ran his finger through his messy blond hair as he searched for his phone.

"Why don't you just get Uncle Evan to ring the phone for you?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

William slapped his forehead and looked at his father expectantly. Evan pursed his lips at him and took his phone out of his pocket while giving his son a disappointed look. It seemed like to Hermione that her cousin had lost his phone many times before.

Soon enough, they heard his phone ringing and it turns out the phone had been on the kitchen table.

"Right, we should go now!" William said as he put on his shoes. "I really need to talk to Matt about practice."

"Practice?"

"I play football." William explained as he opened the door for her. "I am not like Matt when it comes to the game but I am decent."

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Clara asked, holding their lunch bags in her hands. They smiled awkwardly at her before grabbing their lunch from her hands. Both teens opened their lunch bags to see what was in it, hoping that it was one of the few edible foods that the woman can make. It was unfortunate but it was true, no female in her family can cook.

"Now, William remember no-"

"I know Mom, don't leave Hermione alone for one minute. Make sure that no guy hits on her as well as make sure that no one takes advantage of her." William said to his mother, gesturing his arms at her. "Also, show her to her lessons and make sure that she doesn't get into trouble."

"And…" Clara prompted at her son.

"And don't ditch her for a girl because she is my cousin." William grumbled. "Why do you think that low of me? I am good boy, not like James…"

Hermione knew it would be best if she just drag her cousin away from his mother before a quarrel can happen. She gave a small grin at the older woman before grabbing a fistful of her cousin's shirt and dragging him towards his car, causing her relatives to look at her with befuddlement.

The brunette girl didn't want to have a headache and besides, they were late for school.

Anybody that knew her knows that she hated being late for school and this was no exception. Being late for class on the first day of school was not the best impression that the teacher will have, it will also not help her in blending in.

This year, the curly-haired girl had plans in blending in the school as well as figuring out about her priorities. After the year was up, Hermione was going back to England and living out her life without crying her heart out.

Well…she hoped so because she didn't know what to do if she still hasn't figure out if the year was up. Of course, she will figure out what to do. Hermione has too! She made a promise to her parents that she will come back after a year.

But can she fulfill that promise?

* * *

The ride to school was one filled with no noise. Usually, the brown-eyed girl hated the quiet but in this case, she welcomed it. The silence made it easier for her to calm her nerves, through it didn't erase all of it. Doubts that she will fit in remained in her thoughts.

She nibbled her bottom lip as William parked the car. Peeking at the window, Hermione was stunned to see that people were gawking at her. Nervously, she put a strand of her hair behind her ear; occasionally peeking at her cousin parked his car.

"Hermione, do you have your schedule with you?" Her cousin asked, not appearing to be surprise that people were staring at them.

The brown-eyed girl nodded wordlessly and handed him, her timetable. William drummed his finger on the wheel as he skimmed through the schedule that she had been given last week. The older boy chuckled and gave her, the piece of paper back before opening the door. Hermione took it that it was okay for her to leave the car now.

"Well, it is good thing that my History classroom is near your English classroom, because at least it would mean that I am less likely to be late but it is sad that I can't use you as an excuse on why I am late." William said jokingly, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

The brunette girl gave a strain smile at this, the older boy sighed and tousle the younger girl's hair. She frowned at him but shrugged it off, deciding that fixing her hair was more important than scolding him. As she fixed her hair, Hermione noticed that a very pretty blond girl coming towards them.

She glanced at William, who had a smile on his face and than at the girl coming towards them. The girl wore really girly clothes, which reminded her of Lavender but this girl was more decent, thank goodness.

"William! Who's the girl beside you?" The blonde asked, smiling brightly at the two cousins. Hermione was surprised by the smile, a part of her had thought that the girl might be like Lavender but it seemed like she is wrong…so far. The brown-haired girl can't be sure until she gets to know her.

"This is Hermione, Caroline." William answered, grinning at the girl Caroline. "And before you jump to conclusion Caroline, Hermione is my cousin from my mother's side."

"I didn't know that your mother had relatives."

"None that she really talks about." Hermione spoke out, drawing attention to herself. "Mom and Aunt Clara aren't close, the relationship between them is quite tense."

"Oh…so what is it like living in England? And how's it different from America?" Caroline asked, beaming at the girl.

William looked down at his watch and than as the two girls chat. "Hey Caroline, you have English with Mr. Jackson right?" the blonde nodded. "Caroline, can you take Hermione with you? I got Mr. Tanner and you know how he is like."

"Sure, I can do that for you, Will." Caroline said, beaming at him.

The older teen grinned at them and waved his hand at them as he left for his history class. The brunette witch curled her lips into a small smile as she watched her cousin slung his arm around his friend, cracking jokes with them as they walked towards their lesson

"So, tell me Hermione why would you come to Mystic Falls? England seems to be more interesting than this town." Caroline said as they walked towards their English class. "I mean if I were you, I wouldn't even leave England for a town like Mystic Falls."

The young witch smiled sadly at the blond girl before looking at the school posters, which were mostly about the football team. "Well, I am just curious about this town that Aunt Clara speaks so fondly about." She said to the girl. "And my school was shut down so I thought why not go to school in America."

"Why Mystic Falls? If you want to go to school in America than why not New York or Chicago?" Caroline asked in curiosity.

Hermione blinked her eyes and answered softly. "My parents would prefer if I stay with relatives and besides, I don't like big cities, it just reminds me of what I lost…"

Caroline bit her lips, realizing what the girl was talking about. "I am so sorry, it must have been insensitive of me to…" she started to babble. "I mean…I didn't…"

"It is alright." The brown-eyed girl said, waving off the apology. "You didn't know and besides, it has been months since it happen…I am starting to get over it."

That was big fat lie. She wasn't starting to get over it but this was her chance of starting anew and there was no way she was wasting this opportunity. Particularly when she needed to know what to do with her life. There was no way; she could spend the rest of her life not knowing what she wanted to be.

A few years ago, she knew what she was going to be. Becoming a healer was an occupation that she had dreamed of becoming and when she turned twenty-four, she will marry and Ron and than have two kids with him. At the age of thirty-five, she will be running the hospital but now those plans were out of the window. Now, those plans were gone.

"So…do you have a boyfriend? And do you have any siblings?" Caroline asked in interest.

"I don't have a…boyfriend." She answered reluctantly. "As for siblings, I don't have any blood-related but there's a friend of mine that I think as a brother."

"Is he hot?"

The brown-haired girl gawked at the girl's question before, turning green at the mere thought of thinking of Harry in that context. It was just plain wrong for Hermione to even think of him as anything but her brother. The times that Ginny spilled details about her best friend were the worst times in her life.

She took a deep breath and answered reluctantly. "I presume he is…I never really thought of him like that."

Caroline bobbed her head in understanding but she stopped walking when she notices the Katherine-look-alike talking to the African American girl. Immediately, the blonde ran towards them and Hermione had no choice but to follow her, through reluctantly. Very reluctantly, she would like to add.

"Elena, oh my god, how are you?" Caroline said as she ran to give the girl Elena, a hug. Hermione watch in discomfort as the pretty brown-haired girl unwillingly pats Caroline in the back, waiting for the girl to let go of her. It wasn't long before the blonde did that.

"It is good to see you." The blonde continued, smiling at the girl before turning to the other girl. "How is she?"

The brown-haired girl slumped against the wall, trying her best not to seem too uncomfortable with the scene in front of her. The Katherine-look-alike stared at her in curiosity and the young witch gave a tense smile as a response, hoping that the girl won't talk to her.

Hermione wasn't sure how she would act if the girl just starts speaking.

"…And I am fine, thank you." Elena said to Caroline before glancing curiously at the tense girl. It was painfully obvious that the girl was extremely tense. The smile and the way she kept flickering her eyes at the door as if she wanted to run away from them.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am much better." Elena said, trying her hardest to smile.

Hermione didn't consider herself an expert in a person in pain but even she could see that Elena was in pain. The smile wasn't fooling her, although it was close enough for her to be misled. She knew a fake smile when she sees one because she does it very often, no every time.

It was quite awkward for Hermione to stand there and watch Caroline embrace the sad girl. She could leave the trio and try to find her way to the English class but William will get into trouble with Aunt Clara, she didn't want him to have any problems with him.

"Well, I should be going, I have to take Hermione to English class." Caroline said, smiling at the other two girls.

"Hermione?" The two girls asked, turning their attention to her.

The brown-haired girl grins at them, hopeful that they won't notice the fear that she had. A part of her desires to run away from them, specifically from Elena. She wasn't Katherine but the resemblance was uncanny and it scares her that this girl could have such resemblance to such a selfish, evil, vile vampire.

"-Hermione is related to William." Caroline said, glancing at the brunette witch.

"How are you related to William?" The African American girl asked, staring at the brunette, who held no resemblance to the blond-haired boy. Hermione blinked her eyes as she thought of a way to explain to them about her relations to the blonde.

"We are cousins…my mother is his mother's older sister." Hermione explained hesitantly.

"I didn't know that Mrs. Fell had a sister, did you?" The African American girl asked Elena, glancing at Hermione, who kept her eyes, fixed on the posters.

"No, I didn't." Elena answered. "But Mrs. Fell never really spoke anyone about her family."

Hermione tightened her lips at this. "There is tension between the two sisters that is as far as I know." She stated quietly. "I will think that's the reason for why you wouldn't know this much about them and for my grandparents…they had been missing for years."

The last part wasn't a lie, it was the truth or that was what her mother had told her when she had been a child. Hermione didn't remember why she asked this question but the one thing that stood out in her memory, was how nervous and tense her mother was. Till now, Hermione hasn't figure out why she was tense.

"That might explain why Mrs. Fell can be such a…."

Hermione curved her eyebrows at Caroline, who flushed deep red in embarrassment for being caught. The brown-haired girl shrugged her shoulders at the girl, not bothering to argue with the girl. Hermione knew that Aunt Clara can be seen as a bad person but the woman means well…most of the time.

"Anyways, Caroline where's the English classroom?"

"English classroom?"

"We got English." Hermione pointed out dryly, causing the girl to smile sheepishly at her before scurrying to the classroom. The brunette witch frowned and ran to catch up with the girl, not bother that she was breaking the school rules. Being late to class was even worse than running in the corridor and this was a fact.

They passed through several corridors and, each time they were stopped by someone trying to chat to Caroline. The amount of people talking to the blonde told her that the girl was very popular especially when they spoke about the upcoming events that the girl was planning.

The brown-eyed girl mentally groaned at the thought of events. She was glad that she didn't have to go to these events anymore, Ginny and Harry had often found ways in convincing her to go to those awful functions. Forced dancing and small talk, it just wasn't her cup of tea.

"What was your school in England like?" Caroline asked as they turn through the corridor and Hermione hoped that was the last corridor that they have to turn.

"It is the same as your school here." Hermione lied. "You know we had Maths, History and Biology, you know normal subjects."

The blonde pouted at this piece of information and pressed on. "Really? You didn't have any subjects that is involved with Movies or anything like that?"

"No."

Hermione crossed her fingers together and prayed to God that the girl would believe the lie. No, she needed the girl to believe this lie because this was the only lie that was close to the truth.

"Guess the movies have their facts wrong." Caroline muttered, causing the brunette to giggle at this but a small part of her felt guilty for lying. She knew that she couldn't tell the girl about her being witch, it was against the laws as well as the fact that the blonde would accuse her of being crazy. Not only that, she didn't know the girl that well to tell her this.

Besides, she wanted to ignore that she had magic and pretend to be a muggle.

It was only on Saturday night did she realize just how wrong she was to ignore that part of her.

* * *

She didn't know how William was able to convince her to go to this stupid party. Wait a second; she did know what the boy did to persuade her to come. He had promise to get Aunt Clara off her back about going on a date. Seriously, she loved her Aunt but she didn't understand that it was just too soon to date.

It may be months but it felt like it had been days since he had died. Also, dating now seemed like she was betraying Ron as well as forgetting him and the last thing, Hermione wished was to forget the boy. She didn't want to forget him; she didn't want to forget about the life that they could have had.

"-Hermione, promise me that you won't get drunk." William said as he parked the car. "I need you to drive me if I get stoned…Mom will kill me if she finds me drink-driving again."

"I wonder why." Hermione muttered sarcastically as they climbed out of his car. The older teen glared at his cousin, who gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes at her and they went their own separate ways when they saw the party. The older boy went to his friends and the brown-haired girl simply went and tried to find anyone familiar.

"Hermione!" Caroline called her.

The brown-haired girl turned around and was surprised to see the girl smiling at her. Timidly, Hermione waved her hand at the girl, who started chatting to her about the fun party however the caramel-eyed girl couldn't help but notice the lingering sadness in Caroline's eyes.

She didn't know what happened but she had a pretty good guess on what might have happened.

"Any boys that caught your eyes?" Caroline asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

The young witch flushed deep red at the suggestion and shook her head wildly at the blonde. None of the boys in their year level had caught her attention except maybe Stefan but not for the reasons that Caroline would think. The boy made her want to run for her life, making her believe that she was his prey.

The last person that gave her these types of feelings had been Katherine but this was just plain old paranoia in her part. It wouldn't be the first time that she had accused someone of being another species.

"He's cute, I never seen him before." Caroline said pointing Hermione towards a cute boy that was standing alone, not talking to anyone yet people surrounded him. Attracted to him like a moth was to a bright light yet there was something oddly familiar about him.

She stared at him intently, trying to figure out where she had seen him before. The boy was tall, probably taller by Harry by a few good inches and had messy black hair that covered his eyes. He also had an olive-tone skin, giving her the distinct idea that he was Italian. She noticed that he had high cheekbones as well as the fact that he had a lean body.

Hermione was certain that she had seen him from somewhere. Maybe if she sees his eyes than maybe, she will know who this person is. Yet, she was afraid to know who he is because he might be someone from the magic world, the world that she was trying to ignore.

"He's cute isn't he? You should go talk to him and ask him for his number." Caroline said, smirking at her.

The brown-haired girl turned her attention to the blonde and firmly said. "I am not going to ask him for his number and I am definitely not going to ask him for his number…I don't even know him."

"That shouldn't stop you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Caroline had grabbed her hand and was leading her towards the boy. She didn't want to know about the boy, not when there was the chance that he knew her. As they walk closer, she felt her heartbeat starting to beat more quickly and her palms were becoming sweaty.

She tried her hardest not to glance at the boy as they came closer to him but she found it hard to do. The young witch bit her lips, hoping that the pain would stop her from freaking out. It did but it didn't help the sweating palms at all, why did she have this feeling for a guy she doesn't know? It just seemed weird.

"Hi, my name is Caroline and my friend here has the-"

"I wish to talk to you." Hermione said, before Caroline can finish that sentence. The boy looked up and the brunette girl found her breath being caught when she saw his sky-blue eyes that shined in slyness and humor.

"I will love to talk to you, Amore." The boy spoke. His voice reminded her of velvet and the way he smiled at her made her feel self-conscious, something she hasn't felt since she was with Ron.

No, she was just overthinking. It may be because it had been a while since she had seen such a cute guy taking an interest in her.

"I am not your Amore." Hermione said, realizing that the boy had just given her a pet name. Caroline beamed at them and was about to leave them alone but the brown-eyed girl gave her a pleading look however that wasn't enough for the girl not to leave them alone.

They watch as the girl left and than Hermione turned her attention to the boy, who was staring intently at her. He leaned towards her, pushing his face very close to her. She flushed deep red and opened her mouth to tell him to get away from her face but she didn't have the strength to do so.

"You are still heart-broken over him, aren't you, Granger?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." Hermione spat. "And how the hell do you know my last name? I don't even know who you are."

The olive-tone boy leaned at her before smirking. "Oh come on, Granger, you wouldn't forget an old classmate would you?" he asked her, putting a strand of her hair back. "Especially, the one that saved your life."

"I don't know who you are!" Hermione snapped. "And how the hell did you save my life? This is the first time that I ever seen you in my life."

The olive-tone boy frowned at this, fluttering his eyelashes at her before looking at her in concern. She bit her tongue when the boy strokes her cheek, gazing at him with fury. There was the urge to punch him however she made a promise to Aunt Clara not to get into trouble.

"I shouldn't be surprise that you don't remember that I save your life." The boy muttered and for a moment, an emotion flicker through his eyes but Hermione was certain that she had imagined it. There was no way that the boy would be giving her such emotions right.

"And I will definitely remember if I went to school with you." Hermione said, stepping away from the boy.

"Would you? We were in different houses after all and you were friends with Potter." The boy said, taking a huge gulp of the beer bottle in his hand. "You certainly wouldn't have notice me through I was second in our year."

"Second in our year…"

"Yup, I always respected you for that and…for punching Malfoy on the nose." The boy said, eyes glinting with mirth at the memory. "Honestly, Granger, Malfoy didn't stop complaining about the punch for a whole month. But, I guess my respect for you did come from the fact that you stood up to Pansy especially after she bullied my cousin."

"Seriously, I really don't know who you are."

"How about I give you a clue, my last name is Italian."

Hermione racked her brains and tried to remember any of her classmates that had an Italian last name. Only one stood out to her but it seriously couldn't be him. He had been MIA and the last thing she had heard from Harry was that he was in Italy. There was no way that this was the same guy, who sent their messages.

"Blaise Zabini."

"That's my name, Amore." Blaise said cheekily.

"Why are you here, Zabini?"

"That's for me to know and for you to-"

The party became silent and the two ex-classmates turned around to see the cause of the commotion. Hermione bit her lips at the sight of a bloodied Vicki in a boy's arms, the blood should bother her but it was the mark in her neck that truly bother her.

That was definitely not the mark of an animal attack. The girl was attack by something unnatural but what? No, she knew the answer but there was no way that she wanted to believe this.

What would a creature like that be here in this town? What would it gain from being here? And where was it? She should be able to recognize them shouldn't she? Of course she would, she was the brightest witch of her age.

She would recognize a vampire from a mile away so there was no way that the girl had been attack by those leeches.

…That's what she tried to convince herself.

* * *

**Author Note: I wish to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows.**


End file.
